Las manos
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. La diferencia entre sus manos es más que obvia, pero cualquier tema resulta bueno para entablar conversación y acercarse...


**_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer n.n Se trata de una viñeta muy sencilla, una interacción por demás conocida entre estos dos personajes, pero que siempre viene bien como excusa para seguir fantaseando con la pareja._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Las manos**

* * *

Mientras Megumi vendaba su mano derecha, Sanosuke la observaba con atención.

-Vaya, tus manos son más útiles que las mías –dijo con frustración.

La joven arqueó una ceja sin mirarlo ni detener su labor.

-No estoy segura de entender lo que dices –respondió.

El luchador gruñó. _Demonios con el gran tema de conversación que se te ocurrió para hoy, _se dijo con reproche. No era que hablar fuese un problema, pero de algún modo, con ella, últimamente se le hacía difícil platicar. Si al menos no sintiera esa maldita presión en el pecho cada vez que estaba a su lado.

-Es obvio lo que estoy intentando decir, ¿no? –replicó con exagerado fastidio. Miró para otro lado y masculló algo ininteligible, simulando sentirse ofendido.

Megumi lo observó fugazmente mientras continuaba vendando la herida. En ocasiones sentía que hablar con él era como tratar con un niño. A veces le gustaba, por qué negarlo, pero otras realmente la alteraba. Y en ese momento, curando la tercera lesión de esa semana, tanto su paciencia profesional como su tolerancia habitual estaban a punto de sucumbir.

-Si digo que no entiendo es porque no entiendo –arguyó, tirando innecesariamente de la venda de forma que su paciente no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor. Ese pequeño desquite la dejó satisfecha-. Desiste de pretender ser un pensador profundo y explícate.

Sanosuke la miró con enfado. Volvió a murmurar frases incomprensibles mientras rebuscaba en su cerebro alguna clase de objeción que la deje cortada, sin mucho éxito. Siempre era igual, ella era la más lista de los dos, la que lo ubicaba con facilidad. Y nunca estaba seguro de si esa cualidad le disgustaba o en verdad le admiraba.

-No pretendo nada –logró mascullar, aunque no podía asegurar que con eso su orgullo haya salido invicto-. Lo único que dije fue… -Sanosuke titubeó, confuso. Megumi había terminado por fin con la curación y ahora permanecía sentada frente a él con las manos descansando sobre su regazo, mirándolo con interrogación- …eso -balbuceó.

-Lo de mis manos –intentó ayudar Megumi, extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Sí, lo de tus manos! –se apresuró a confirmar él-. Lo de tus manos –repitió en voz más baja, atolondrado.

Megumi comenzó a impacientarse.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¡Que _qué_ diablos pasa con mis manos! –La doctora puso los brazos en jarra, irritada.

El joven arrugó la frente.

-¡Estoy tratando de recordar! –pretextó.

-Dijiste que mis manos son útiles, ¡o algo así! –se exasperó ella, deseando que concluyera de una maldita vez aquella absurda conversación. ¿Acaso habría recibido también un golpe en la cabeza y ahora el tipo estaba divagando? Lo observó detenidamente, pero no parecía desorientado. Suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y decidió continuar-. Entonces qué: ¿debo tomarlo como un cumplido, o te estás burlando de mí?

A Sanosuke no se le había ocurrido que tendría que aclarar algo como eso, y se arrepintió por haber sido tan torpe e impulsivo. Se reprochó una vez más por conducirse de modo tan cursi delante de ella. Delante de Megumi que era más lista, que cuidaba de sus heridas aun disgustada, que lo ubicaba con facilidad.

Pero en esta pelea ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-Es evidente, ¿no? –se lanzó a replicar. Se preguntó en dónde había perdido el aplomo de sus primeras platicas, aquellas cuando debía confortarla, cuando trataba de ayudarla a sobreponerse del pasado. _¿Por qué no te sosiegas, estúpido corazón?_-. Mira esta mano –indicó, alzando el miembro en cuestión-: es grande y fuerte, pero sólo sabe golpear, romper y lastimar. Las tuyas son pequeñas y suaves, y sin embargo saben curar, ¡no te traen problemas! En cambio yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, las manos de Megumi envolvieron la suya. Sanosuke se paralizó, no por el contacto, sino por la firmeza de su mirada.

-Es verdad, tus manos sólo me traen problemas –afirmó ella-. Viviría menos preocupada si no las expusieras tanto, o si no pelearas por cualquier tontería. Pero si me enoja y te hago reclamos cada vez que vienes a la clínica con heridas es porque me duele, me duele que sigas peleándote no sé contra qué.

Sanosuke se quedó de piedra. Era la primera vez que ella le decía ese tipo de cosas y no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Sintió calor en el rostro.

-Yo confío en estas manos –continuó ella, sorprendida de sí misma al descubrir esa forma nueva de comunicarse con él-, confío porque sé que también saben proteger y saben pelear por algo justo. Si no lo supiera, si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, entonces jamás me molestaría en curarlas.

Eso fue todo. Después Megumi le soltó la mano, se levantó y empezó a ordenar su botiquín en silencio. Era cierto, Sanosuke muchas veces se comportaba como un niño, por casi todo había que regañarlo, pero en ocasiones se sentía bien reconfortarlo un poco. Sólo un poco.

El luchador, por su parte, permaneció sentado durante un minuto completo mientras su sistema nervioso intentaba alcanzar cierto equilibrio. ¿Ahora era ella la que debía animarlo a él? ¿Desde cuándo su relación había dado ese giro?

En cuanto pudo, aprovechó que Megumi ya no le prestaba atención para levantarse y enfilar hacia la salida. La cruzó sin siquiera despedirse, pues continuaba algo conmocionado por la plática y la situación. Depositó sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la calle y pensó que, una vez más, ella lo había ubicado. _Si tan sólo fuese igual de listo._

El joven suspiró con cierto desaliento. La presión en el pecho por fin cedía un poco y su corazón se había apaciguado. En la próxima ocasión quizá pueda pensar antes de hablar. ¿Acaso se hacía viejo y por eso decía cursilerías? _Psé, ¡gran tema de conversación el de las manos!_

Como sea... En definitiva cualquier estrategia era buena para acercarse un paso más a ella, y confiaba que algún día la doctora alcanzaría a leer entre líneas.


End file.
